Two New Faces at Hogwarts
by Xena1
Summary: Usagi and Legolas are half witch and half elf, and are just now going to Hogwarts in their fifth year thanks to their dad's side.
1. The Truth is Out

Two New Faces at Hogwarts  
  
By: Xena  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Truth is Out  
  
Usagi and Legolas Greenleaf are not your average teenagers. They have a witch for a mother and an elf for a father. However, they didn't know about all of this until they were around fourteen years old. They were looking for a game and they went upstairs into the attic. There they saw their mother's old spell books and their father's bow and arrows. They brought the items down and asked her parents about them. After awhile her told her the truth. The truth is that Usagi and Legolas are half witch and half elf. Now its summertime and their father was teaching them archery, something every elf and half elf should know. By the middle of summer they had gotten the feel of the bow and mastered the shooting the arrow on any target. It's the middle the summer and now Mrs. Tsukino was given permission from the Ministry of Magic to teach Usagi and Legolas some basic spells and potions so they could be caught up with the rest of her class. A week before the school started Usagi saw an owl perched on a branch outside her window. She opened the window to let the owl in. the owl deposited two envelopes and her bed and went to Usagi's shoulder. Usagi picked up the envelopes and opened them. She read the two letters and let out a scream. She ran downstairs to a worried mother. She handed her mother the letters and went into the kitchen to get something for the owl as well as herself. When her mother read the letter, she let out a scream as well. She went and hugged her daughter. She looked at the stairs and saw Legolas running down with the letters in his hands. "You got your to?" She asked. She saw him nod, and she ran and gave her son a hug. Their father came running down the stairs. "What's all the commotion about?" He asked. "Usagi and Legolas finally got their acceptance letters to Hogwarts." Mrs. Tsukino told her husband. "Congratulations." He told his two kids. Later that day they decided to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies in the morning. But for now, Usagi and Legolas were packing their things in their trunks. They packed the essentials, like their clothes, their bow and arrows, their soccer gear. While Usagi was packing her roller blades, Legolas was packing his skateboard. 


	2. Meeting Family and Friends

Chapter 2 - Meeting Family and Friends  
  
The next day It is two o'clock in the afternoon and Usagi, Legolas and their parents just arrived at Diagon Alley. The first place they went to was Oliver's Wand Shop. After countless of wands they finally walked out. Usagi received a wand with unicorn hair and a phoenix's feather, maple 11½ inches long. Legolas received a wand containing Pegasus's feather and unicorn hair, pine 11½ inches long. They shopped for the next few days. On the last day Usagi and Legolas persuaded their parents to buy them each a different pet, Usagi had a female ginger cat, while Legolas got a male snow owl. They were coming out of the pet store when they saw six people with red hair. "RON!" Usagi screamed. She ran to the boy with Legolas behind her. She gave the boy a hug and immediately put him in a headlock. "Oi Usagi. Could you let go?" Ron asked quite embarrassed that Usagi had him in a headlock in front of his friends. "Now why would I do that? Besides, this is payback for trying to lock me in a crypt with Percy." Usagi said tightening her grip. "I said that I was sorry." "I know you did, but I still can't forgive you. Do you know how long it took me to wash all that sand out of my hair? Well do you?" She asked tightening her grip a little bit more. "I tell you. It took me two hours." She finally released him and watched him sink to the ground. While Usagi was talking to Ron, Legolas was laughing at the whole scene. Ron finally got up rubbing his neck. "Harry, Hermione. I would like you to meet my cousins. Usagi and Legolas." Ron introduced. "Hello." Usagi and Legolas replied at the same time. Usagi looked at the first person. He was their height, un-ruling brown hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar. "Harry right?" Usagi asked. "So you've heard?" Harry asked. "Only through Ron. We didn't know that I was a witch or that he was a wizard until a week after summer started." Legolas explained. Legolas looked at the other person. She was slightly shorter than he, with long, bushy brown hair and Brown eyes. "Hermione right?" Hermione looked at the guy in front of her and barely nodded her head. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She looked at Usagi. "Are you two going to Hogwarts?" She saw her nod. "But why are you coming so late?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but it's probably from my dad's side." "So you're half human? But wouldn't." Hermione started. "Not quite. He's an." She couldn't finish because her father put a hand over her mouth to shut her up. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. "So are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Her younger cousin Ginny asked. "Yep. Our stuff is already there, and we're catching the train in the morning." Legolas explained to her. "So are we. We can catch you two up on the train." Hermione suggested. "That's alright. Our mom caught us up during the summer." Usagi told Hermione. "Really?" "Yep." Legolas replied. He looked down at his watch. If you'll excuse us we have to go practice. Would you like to come dad?" "Maybe later." Their father told them. "Alright then, Usagi and I would be behind the Leaky Cauldron if you need us." "Hey Ron, Want to see what we've learned during the summer?" Usagi asked. "Sure, but can Harry and Hermione come?" "No problem with me." Usagi replied. She looked towards Legolas and saw him nod. "Come on then." They took off toward the Leaky Cauldron with their pets behind them. Unknown to them a figure was watching them.  
  
Ten Minutes Earlier: Quality Quidditch Supplies Draco was walking out of Quality Quidditch Supplies with a Broomstick Service Kit. As soon as he stepped out he heard a voice scream out "RON!" Who would want to talk to him? He thought. He walked over to where he saw the rest of the Weasleys were, along with that Harry Potter and that mudblood Hermione Granger. Usagi?! Legolas! What are they doing here?! He thought when he saw her put Ron in a headlock. He listened to their conversation until she Ron said they were cousins. She didn't tell me that they were cousins. He listened until Legolas said something about practice. He decided to follow them to see what was going on. 


	3. Chapter 3 Draco is What!

Chapter 3 - Draco is What?! Back to Usagi, Legolas, Ron, Harry and Hermione Usagi and Legolas told them to wait at the stairs while they went to get their things. "What do you think they needed to practice?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione. "How should we know? They're your cousins." Hermione told him. Two minutes later Usagi and Legolas came down the stairs with their quivers of arrows strapped to their backs and bows in their right hands. "You've got to be kidding me." Ron said in disbelief. "Nope. Dad taught us over the summer. Come on." Usagi said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the back. Outside there was nothing but woods. "Ron? Harry? Could you please stand by those two trees?" Usagi asked. "Oh no. Knowing you, you might hit me on purpose." Ron replied. "Fine. Let Legolas shoot at you. Just stand by the tree." Usagi said getting a little angry at her cousin's antics. "Fine. Come on Harry, if I die you're dieing with me." Ron said walking to the tree. "Do I have to?" Harry asked. "Please Harry?" Usagi asked giving him the puppy dogface. Harry wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't. He caved and walked to the tree. Usagi and Legolas grabbed an arrow and positioned it in their bows. "On the count of three." Legolas told his sister. "One. Two. Three." They let both arrows go. The two arrow landed in-betweens Ron and Harry's middle and index fingers on their right hands. Harry went slightly pale, while Ron just mumbled something about not being his face. Hermione burst into applause and congratulated Usagi and Legolas. Legolas however didn't hear his congratulations. He had heard rustling in the trees. He readied another arrow. "Get behind me." He told everyone. Usagi looked at him funny, but listened to her brother. Legolas heard a twig snap. And he let the arrow go. "You bloody shot me." A voice said from the woods. Draco stepped out of the woods holding his left shoulder. "Draco?!" Everyone said with different emotions. Usagi ran from behind her brother and ran to Draco him a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist protectively, while Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck giving him all the encouragement he needed to deepen the kiss. He slowly ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance, which she willingly gave. His arms tightened around her waist in a possessive way. She responded by tightening her arms around his neck and playing with his hair. Ron, Hermione and Harry were stunned to say the least. "But.how.what." Ron stumbled. Harry and Hermione just looked on confused. "They've been going out for the past year." Legolas informed them. He looked towards Draco and Usagi and glad they were done. At least it wasn't as long as last time. He thought. "But I thought Draco hated muggles." Ron said. "Stay out of it Weasley." Draco threatened. "Leave Ron alone Draco." Usagi said. "Come on, I need to get that cleaned up." She grabbed Draco's right hand and dragged him to the Leaky Cauldron, with Legolas, Ron, Harry and Hermione behind them. "We're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." Usagi told Draco. "Legolas and I aren't very good at healing spells. Unless one of the guys or Hermione would like to try." "That's alright." Hermione vouched for herself as well as for herself. He may be going out with Usagi, but that didn't mean she had to be nice to him. "I don't trust you either." Draco told Hermione. Usagi shrugged her shoulders and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. "Alright." She grabbed the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. She dabbed the alcohol on the cotton ball and applied it to the wound. She finished by wrapping his shoulder. She put the first aid kit back in the bathroom and came back. "You never told me that Ron was your cousin." Draco stated a little hurt. He pulled Usagi into his lap. Usagi looked into Draco's eyes and felt guilty. "Well you never asked." "Could you please not do that?" Ron asked. "Fine." Usagi got up and went to her bed, while Draco stayed in his seat and glared at Ron. "Thanks. So Usagi, Legolas what else have you been doing since Egypt?" Ron asked ignoring Draco's glares. "Archery, soccer, roller blading, and magic." Legolas answered. "Why?" "Don't tell me you two still play that muggle sport." Draco replied. "So what if we are?" Usagi asked. "What's soccer?" "It's like Quidditch, except there is one goal for each team, one ball, nine players and no brooms." Hermione explained. "Really?" Ron asked his cousins. Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. We've never seen Quidditch before." "Well you could see it when we get to school. Harry is Gryffindor's Seeker." Ron boasted. "So what? I'm Slytherine's Seeker." Draco stated. "Yeah, well, no one asked you." Ron snapped. Draco growled. "If you weren't Usagi's cousin, I would have killed you by now." Draco threatened. "Oh don't let that stop you." Ron replied. "Alright." Draco drew his hands back and was about to punch Ron when Usagi stepped in between the two. Draco barely stopped just in time. "Stop it now." Usagi stated. Just then Ginny came in. "Dinner is ready." She told them. She was about to leave when she did a double take. "What is Draco doing here?" "That's a long story." Usagi told her before Ron could say anything. "Let's go eat." She said pushing everyone out of her room and down the stairs. By the time they got down there was Mrs. Greenleaf talking to her younger sister Mrs. Weasley. "Did you really teach them those spells?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Yes sis." "And the ministry didn't say anything?" "Come to think of it, they didn't." Mrs. Greenleaf replied after a pause. She saw everyone coming down. "Oh Draco, it's so nice to see you again." Mrs. Greenleaf said. She didn't realize the looks of disgust on the rest of the Weasleys faces. "You to Mrs. Greenleaf." Draco replied. "Will you be staying for dinner?" Draco looked at the Weasley family and smirked. "Sure." "Alright then. Take a seat and dig in." She looked at her children and frowned when they were reaching for the rolls. "Usagi. Legolas. You two need to finish packing the rest of your things." "But mom." Usagi started to complain. "No buts now go." "Fine." Usagi and Legolas got up from the table and picked up the bags that their mother had pointed out. They ran upstairs and neatly packed everything in their trunks. They were back down fifteen minutes later. "Now that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Their mother asked. "No mother." Legolas replied before Usagi could say anything. He and his sister started to dig in. After dinner everyone went to their rooms to get some sleep, considering all the kids had to get up early and catch the train. 


End file.
